


What the shit?

by JustSomeAsshole



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeAsshole/pseuds/JustSomeAsshole
Summary: Negan's in his cell and Daryl visits.(Has been edited - better now)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627963
Kudos: 40





	What the shit?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.....
> 
> Dont own the characters, this is entirely fictional.

Daryl wanted to see Negan's face twist in pleasure, pain, he didn't care, he just needed to see him let go, needed to be the one to control how he felt. Finally Daryl was allowing the almost psychotic part of him spill out of his body, everything Negan made him feel. So he clutched onto Negan's black and silver hair and pulled him away from his lips, determined to control every action or movement that either of them did - both their mouths were swollen and wet with saliva. 

"Damn Daryl" Negan breathed out partly in shock, mixed in with an ounce of confused arousal, which only increased when he felt Daryl's hand drift over his crotch. His fingers worked at Negan's zip and aggressively pulled it down, he looked into his eyes and gave him a look as if to ask for permission, an odd contradiction to Daryl's take shit attitude, never the less Negan nodded slightly in surrender. 

Negan's semi-erect member was taken in Daryl's hand, the warmth of his skin radiated through his dick - but then the touch was removed. He didn't have time to complain about Daryl taking his hand away when he spat into his palm and started to stroke Negan's dick; pumping his wrist up and down and twisting whenever he reached the tip - Negan groaned out at the contact, and when Daryl leant forward to kiss and bite against the soft skin of his neck it was all he took to not buckle over. 

" _Fuck,_ don't stop" Negan moaned in earnest as Daryl moved his wrist faster, pumping him up and down like a horny teenager in his bedroom - Negan always prided his stamina and ability to last, but he feared that reputation may be on the line as after years of not being able to touch himself, combined with Daryl's practically expert touch, Negan found himself getting lost in the feel. One particularly good flick of the wrist had Negan crying out and his eyes closing tightly, he felt Daryl's spare hand come up to grip his chin, "look at me" he ordered, and so Negan took a breath and opened his eyes to see Daryl staring into them, Negan could've cum there and then at the intensity of Daryl's expression. But he managed to get himself under control and tried to relax, to just allow himself to feel. 

Another clever wrist flick meant that Negan's knees were shaking and his chest was heaving up and down, "Daryl" he moaned, "jesus christ, fuck" now Daryl knew that Negan liked to talk, but he wasn't quite expecting him to be so vocal in bed - the noises and the moans sent the heat of arousal down to Daryl's crotch, causing his dick to start hardening in his pants. A whimper was torn from Negan's throat as Daryl increased his speed and grip and jerked with terrifying ability. 

"Fuck, Daryl, you're gonna make cum" he moaned deeply. But when Daryl moved his hand to the base of his dick and squeezed, hard, Negan's moan soon fluttered into a groan of frustration as he felt his orgasm receding. "What the shit" he panted. 

"What's the matter Negan, not getting what you want?" Daryl was getting cocky at having him in this position, weak, helpless, and all his to play with. 

"Asshole" Negan murmured under his breath, he thought it went unheard, but Daryl grabbed him by the jaw again and yanked his head up to force him to look into his eyes, "Wanna say that again?" He threatened. Negan's mind was floating between the ideas of kicking Daryl in the shin and pinning him down onto the floor, and of just letting him have his own way, letting him torture him and touch him as much as he wanted, he'd wanted this dominant side of Daryl to come to the surface for so long, but he never thought they'd be in this scenario. 

"Didn't think so" Daryl stated after the lack of reply on Negan's behalf. His hand began stroking Negan's length after a few moments of staring at him, slowly twisting his wrist and making Negan growl low in his throat. Upon seeing his mouth drop open in pleasure Daryl reached behind him and grabbed at Negan's hair, pulling it at the base of his head and ripping a moan from the man's lips. "You do not cum without my permission, got it?" Daryl pressed his lips against the side of his head and whispered it lowly into Negan's ear. Delighting in the choked back moan and nod it produced.

"Daryl..." he whispered in agonising arousal, which only earned him a particularly sharp tug at his hair that made Negan's face tighten in pain. "No" Daryl warned, but continued to stroke his dick at the same punishing pace. The older man's hips bucked forward in need as he grew dangerously close to cumming all over Daryl's fist, despite his order not too. "Fuck" he ground out through gritted teeth, his desperation in trying to hold off was made difficult when Daryl jerked him off like a fucking pro. 

Negan's nearing the edge was evidently made obvious to Daryl when he asked, "What did I say?" Daryl's hand held Negan's chin up and forced him to look into his eyes. "Don't cum" Negan practically whimpered out in response, he was finding it incredibly hard to hold off at this point. 

"So what are you not gonna do?" 

" _Fuck,_ cum. But Dar-" he was cut off as Daryl twisted his wrist sharply, effectively shutting him up. "Not another word". Negan's hand desperately scrambled in trying to grab Daryl's wrist to pull him off before he came, but to his misfortune Daryl's knee reached up and trapped his hand against the cell wall - his spare hand trapping Negan's left wrist - Negan was fully pinned with no room to move or struggle. "Cant, cant hold it - fuck" he moaned out with a hint of something in his voice that made Daryl want to bend him over and fuck out of him, make him sound like that over and over. Negan's eyes shut tightly as the world around him span and he came violently - hot shots of cum landing on Daryl's wrist and Negan's shirt. 

As the warm glow of his orgasm faded away Negan felt a sense of dread take over, he opened his eyes slowly to see Daryl's cold glare - he couldn't help but notice that his hands were still trapped against the wall behind him. Negan swallowed down a lump in his throat when Daryl moved to whisper in his ear, "you of all people should know not to break the rules" suddenly his heart rate became loud in his head, Daryl gripped hard onto Negan's sensitive dick. "Woah, woah" he said, his voice was shaky and mixed in with fear as he felt Daryl moving on his dick again, using his cum as lubrication. "Okay, fuck, Daryl" he sounded so desperate and almost scared that Daryl started stroking him again.

"You like cumming so much you can do it again" 

Although Daryl's deep, serious voice helped him in becoming hard it did nothing to mask the spikes of discomfort shooting through his dick. Daryl could feel Negan shaking, he continued in bringing the man to full hardness and stroking him until his legs were unsteady. "Shit" Negan cursed in part surrender, part nervousness. His post orgasmic sensitivity meant that Daryl's movements were intense and almost too much, but they made him hard again none the less.

Negan's eyes were blurring as the feel of pleasure soon started to take over from the pain, his body continued to respond to Daryl's movements by shaking slightly and increasing his heart rate. The hand worked him faster and tighter than before causing Negan him to pant and groan as Daryl brought him closer to the edge a second time. "Christ" he hissed out. 

It had felt like both hours and seconds had passed in which Daryl drew out whimpers from Negan's throat, jerking him so fucking good he could almost cry, the sensitivity was still there but fuck it was making Negan's body light up intensely. "Daryl" he moaned loudly. 

"You gonna cum again Negan?" He asked and Negan feared that he was gonna be told to hold off again, something he most definitely would not be able to do. He just moaned and nodded. "Go on" Daryl gave him permission. "Fuck" Negan cursed out in pleasure, the smallest amount of cum spilling from his dick as his second orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, Negan could've sworn he blacked out for a couple seconds, but the feel of Daryl's hand still on him brought him back to alertness pretty soon. "Don't, please don't" Negan's tired voice rang out when Daryl looked as though he was going to jerk him off for a third time. "I cant.. I can't"

"Ssh. You're okay" Daryl responded in an oddly calming fashion, removing his hand and waiting a moment before tucking Negan back in. He raised his fist to Negan's mouth and had him lick away the remnants of cum on his hand. 

"You did good" the praise brought a light blush to Negan's cheeks (although he would of course deny that if anyone asked), "get on your knees" Daryl ordered sternly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you wish, feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
